Vidas Secretas EDBE
by fati21
Summary: Bella es una prestigiosa abogada, su trabajo es su vida ¿qué pasara, cuando conozca a un chico en un ascensor en sus vacaciones? Todos humanos
1. Chapter 1

Como el resto de mis historias esta ha sido eliminada a excepción del primer capitulo, debido a los plagios.

Si alguien no terminó de leerla o quiere hacerlo.

Puede hacerlo en mi blog protegido, la dirección está en mi perfil.

PD:Los personajes ya no son ED/BE

Bella es una prestigiosa abogada de Miami,lo más importante es su trabajo, por lo que apenas tiene vida social, además de que guarda un secreto...¿qué pasará, cuando el hermano mayor de su único amigo y compañero de trabajo, la conoce en un ascensor?

Todos humanos (E/B A/J E/R)


	2. Prefacio

Hola aquí os dejo el prefacio, por cierto este fic tendrá 44 caps,asique disfrutar y darle a RW os lo agradeceré.

_**Vidas Secretas**_

_**Julio 2010**_

"Buenos días Miami, son las siete de la mañana de un nuevo día de verano, el tiempo hoy es algo más fresco a lo que estamos acostumbrados y eso hace que la gente salga durante más tiempo a la calle, bueno y como todos sabéis empezamos la mañana con una de las cantantes más famosa del momento Shakira os dejo con su último single "loba" se despide esta mañana Santos White"

Mientras preparaba mi desayuno bailaba al ritmo de la música, terminé de preparar todo y después de un fuerte desayuno cogí mi maletín y apagando la radio salí dirección a mi despacho.

-Buenos días Michelle-dije a la recepcionista-

-Buenos días señorita Swan, el señor Coffey la espera en su despacho.

-Gracias Michelle

Subí al ascensor pulsé el botón de la última planta y atravesé todos los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina de mi jefe.

-Adelante señorita Swan

-¿Buenos días señor Coffey me llamaba?

-Sí, siéntese por favor

-Gracias

-Bien señorita Swan le he hecho venir a mi despacho porque tengo un nuevo caso para usted.

-Muy bien y ¿de qué se trata?

-Le suena algo el nombre de ¿Víctor Newton?

-¿No es el accionista mayoritario de la revista de moda Newton?

-Sí, así es, ¿ya sabes que su tío murió hace un mes y su único hijo Mike está metido en temas de droga y demás no?

-Sí claro también ha sido denunciado varias veces por amenazar a algunos clientes de la empresa y otras por acoso de empleadas en su mayoría modelos de la revista.

-Bien, el caso es que al morir todas las acciones han pasado a su sobrino Víctor Newton, Mike se ha enterado y quiere destruir la empresa a como dé lugar, por eso Víctor ha pedido nuestra ayuda para despedir a su primo de la empresa sin que esta sufra muchas pérdidas lo ha intentado por medio del rendimiento laboral pero no puede por eso viene aquí a pedirnos ayuda, a ver si hay algún cabo suelto para que él sea el único que trabaje en la revista sin tener que pedir opinión al hijo de Newton.

-Problemas familiares por culpa de los testamentos, muy bien no se preocupe señor Coffey yo me encargo, páseme todo lo que tenga sobre él y deme su número de contacto, le diré a mi secretaria que le dé cita para mañana a primera hora.

-Así me gusta señorita Swan, suerte-dijo tendiéndome la mano-

-Gracias jefe

Salí del despacho y pronto mi móvil empezó a sonar.

-¿Diga?

-Bella, soy yo ¿cómo llevas el caso de Blue?

-Hola C todo va bien si todo marcha como hasta ahora él dejará de aguantar a la zorra de su mujer y estoy segura de que no pondrá pegas sobre la custodia compartida de los niños, sabe que si no lo acepta puede terminar en la cárcel por abandonar a sus hijos menores de edad en casa durante semanas, asique el caso está cerrado de forma exitosa seguro.

-Fantástico, por cierto esta noche tú hermano y Rose tienen algo que decirnos, asique pasamos Alice y yo a por ti a las nueve ¿vale?

-Vale Jasper luego hablamos Coffey me ha dado un nuevo caso y lo tengo que mirar minuciosamente, por cierto mañana necesito que vengas a mi despacho tengo algo que comentarte sobre el caso que llevó Claus el mes pasado sobre aquel hombre que abusó de su hija supuestamente…el juez ha reabierto el caso y nosotros somos los encargados de llevarlo ya que el juez piensa que se le escapó algo ¿entendido?

-Claro Bella, nos vemos a la hora de comer y seguimos hablando.

-Claro adiós.

Miré los papeles que me había dado Andrew y no vi nada extraño asique solo me quedaba hablar con el señor Newton.

-Michelle, por favor llama al señor Newton y le dices que mañana a primera hora se pase por mi despacho por favor, si pregunta quién es le dices que….

-Ya ya lo sé, llamo de S&C Laws le llamo para concertar una cita para mañana a primera hora con la letrada Isabella Swan…

-Lo siento Michelle-dije riéndome-

-No te preocupes está todo controlado.

-Vale te dejo, por cierto a la hora de comer…

-Sí lo sé me llamó C para decirme que comíais juntos

-Ok, puedes seguir con tu trabajo-dije colgando-

Encendí mi ordenador y busqué más información sobre la revista y de camino contestaba los mensajes que me mandaban de la radio para mi programa de mañana por la noche. Después de contestar unos cuantos mensajes cogí mi bolso y subí en el ascensor para bajar a la entrada a esperar a C.

Estaba esperando cuando mi móvil volvió a sonar.

-¿Diga?

-Bells pequeña ¿te pillo en mal momento?

-Hola papá, no estoy esperando a Jasper para ir a comer, ¿necesitas algo?

-No hija solo quería saber cómo iba todo no vienes a verme desde el mes pasado.

-Lo siento estoy bastante ocupada en el bufete, te prometo que el próximo fin de semana voy a visitarte, además no creo que estés mucho tiempo solo Emmett me dijo que Sue está más contigo en casa que en la suya, no sé un día de estos nos vas a sorprender a todos casándote con ella.

-Chivato-susurró, yo solo me reí-

-Bueno papá te dejo Jasper ya está aquí, hablamos luego te quiero-dije colgando-

-¿Charlie o a caso es un admirador secreto?

-Charlie

-Bella deberías dejar de trabajar tanto y salir más a divertirte, nunca sales con nosotros solo los lunes porque los demás días trabajas, tendré que hablar con Andrew para que no te mande tanto trabajo.

-No digas tontería Jass todo está bien, además pronto me darán las vacaciones y seré toda vuestra

-Sí claro como el mes pasado, teníamos todo planeado para marcharnos a Canadá y al final nos fuimos nosotros cuatro solos porque tú tenías trabajo.

-Jasper en realidad el mes pasado estuve con Charlie, somos amigos y demás pero sois dos parejas y no me gusta estar de sujeta-velas.

-No digas tonterías yo vivo con Alice y Emmet con Rose si dijimos de salir todos juntos era para tener unas vacaciones de amigos no románticas, además si ese era el caso me lo podías haber dicho e invito a Jake el becario de la comisaría de tu padre que seguro le encantaría hacerte compañía.

-Jasper no empieces, ese chico me pone la piel de gallina es tan raro con su rollo ese de las tribus que me da miedo estar a solas con él por si me hace algo.

-Vamos Bella tienes 23 años diviértete, además esta vez no tienes esa escusa, mi hermano Edward vuelve a casa en un par de semanas y se vendrá con nosotros a Punta Cana. Ah y nada de móviles en vacaciones.

-Ok, cómo digas por cierto a las once y media como muy tarde tengo que estar en casa, mañana tengo que trabajar temprano.

-Muy bien Bella lo que tu digas-dijo Jasper resignado-

Después de almorzar juntos volvimos al bufete, ese día como otro cualquiera salí de allí a las ocho y media asique corriendo cogí mi bolso, bajé al parking y salí corriendo dirección a casa antes de que llegasen Jasper y Alice a por mí.

A las nueve el portero empezó a sonar tan puntuales como siempre.

-Hola chicos

-Hola Be, ¿tú sabes que noticia nos van a dar nuestros hermanos?

-Lo siento no sé nada

-Dios pues a ver si ya de una vez deciden casarse llevan juntos desde el instituto y pronto cumplirán los 25 mi hermana y los 26 tú hermano para que sigan perdiendo el tiempo.

-Alice pasará cuando tenga que pasar

-Estoy con Bella cariño, no sabes la de papeles de divorcios que veo todos los días en mi mesa.

Pronto llegamos a la casa de mi hermano y después de aparcar llamamos a la puerta.

-Hola hermanita

-Hola Emmett deja de dar vueltas conmigo en brazos me vas a marear

-Lo siento es que llevo casi dos semanas sin verte, por cierto ¿es que no comes? Cada día estás más delgada. Jasper ¿a caso no cuidas a mi hermana en el bufete?

-No digas tonterías Emmett como lo que quiero

-Entonces, ¿tu pérdida de peso se debe a que haces ejercicio por las noches con alguien?-dijo subiendo y bajando las cejas-

-No seas idiota Emmett, no tengo tiempo para buscar una pareja

-Ufff Bella tienes 23 años y aún eres virgen por Dios sal y búscate un hombre que te dé un buen meneo, te aseguro que me lo agradecerás.

-No seas burro Emmett-le regaño Rosalie-

-Cambiando de tema, ¿cuál es la maravillosa noticia? Os casáis ¿verdad?-dijo Alice emocionada-

-Ummm no enana no nos casamos, es algo mucho mejor-dijo mi hermano mirando a Rose-

-Algo mejor que ¿casaros? Y ¿qué es?

-Estamos embarazados-gritaron mi hermano y Rose a la vez-

-¿Qué?-contestamos Jasper, Alice y yo a la vez-

-De verdad, eso es fantástico

-Bueno parece ser que me voy a tener que conformar con hacer una baby shower –dijo Alice enfurruñada-aunque pensándolo bien podría ser las dos cosas, ¿de cuánto tiempo estás embarazada?

-Un mes y medio-contestaron los dos a la vez-

- Jooo no me da tiempo a organizar la boda en un mes

-Alice no te preocupes, te prometo que después de que nazca el bebé tú serás la que organizará nuestra boda.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, gracias, gracias.

En ese momento mi móvil sonó.

-Lo siento-dije levantándome del sillón para contestar el teléfono-

-¿Diga?

-Three, ¿dónde estás? pronto serán las doce menos cuarto y no has llegado aún.

-Oh no, lo siento ya voy tardo quince minutos en llegar a la radio-dije en susurros-

-Vale te espero.

Colgué el teléfono y fui al salón para despedirme de los chicos.

-Chicos lo siento tengo que irme, nos vemos

-¿Quién era?

-Emmett no seas cotilla-le regañó Rose-

-Adiós

Cerré la puerta y como prometí a las doce llegué a la radio, me puse el antifaz y Aitor me acompañó a la sala de radio.

-"Buenas noches golfos, son las doce de la noche y como cada día a esta hora nos acompañará nuestra amiga "Three", la última vez nos quedamos hablando sobre ¿con qué posturas del kamasutra las mujeres se sienten más satisfechas? Este tema fue acogido muy bien entre todos vosotros queridos oyentes y aquí hoy "Three" nos contestará a algunas de vuestras cartas que enviasteis a su correo, Buenas noches y bienvenida una noche más Three"

-"Hola chicos una noche más, bien lo primero empezaré a contestar a vuestras cartas en directo, la primera carta que he elegido es esta"

_Querida Three hace apenas unas semanas mi novia y yo nos enteramos de que íbamos a ser padres, mi pregunta es ¿podremos seguir teniendo el mismo tipo de relaciones sexuales sin afectar el bebé? ¿me recomiendas el sexo duro con ella en su estado?_

_Atm: Dios Zeus_

-Bien "Dios Zeus" yo sé que los hombres no podéis estar sin sexo eso os mataría, el que tu pareja esté embarazada no quiere decir que no podáis tener sexo podéis seguir teniéndolo pero con precaución de no hacer daño al bebé, si está en sus primeros meses de embarazo podéis seguir teniendo sexo de cualquier forma, siempre y cuando vayáis con cuidado, y cuando el embarazo sea más avanzado olvidaros de hacer todas las posturas ya que solo podríais hacer aquellas en las que tu peso o el de tu pareja no aplastara al bebé, espero te sirva mi respuesta.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana el programa de radio terminó y agotada llegué a mi piso, me duché y desnuda me quedé dormida en mi cama aún hecha.


	3. Vacaciones en Punta Cana

Hola chics gracias por leer este fic y bueno que deciros, ya ha habido 38 visitas y 58 hits.

Aquí os dejo el siguiente cap, por cierto como dije es de rated M por su contenido sexual.

Please darle al botoncito de rewieus y me dais vuestra opinión.

**Vacaciones en Punta Cana**

Pronto llegaron mis vacaciones en el bufete y también las de la radio, mi hermano y mis amigos ya tenían todo el viaje organizado.

Yo solo tuve que grabar mis programas de la radio y descansar, según Jasper su queridísimo hermano Edward nos esperaba allí ya que así no tendría que coger tantos vuelos y yo al fin lo conocería ya que solo sabía de él por lo que decían los chicos y Alice.

Eran cerca de las diez cuando llegamos al aeropuerto y según Jasper su hermano nos esperaría allí, en ese momento tenía unas ganas horribles de ir al baño, asique disculpándome con los demás fui a hacer mis necesidades.

Pero nada más abrir la puerta del baño de señoras la imagen de un chico de pelo cobrizo y una rubia de bote haciéndolo sobre el lavabo me dejó estática.

-Ohhh vamos más fuerte, venga métemela hasta el fondo joder-le gritaba la chica-

-Así te gusta zorrita-dijo el chico aumentando la velocidad-

En ese momento el chico miró al espejo y me vio, creí que pararía o algo pero solo sonrió y se relamió aumentando sus embestidas. Verlo hacer eso por primera vez en mi vida me excito ya que me tanga tardó poco en humedecerse.

Sin darme cuenta el chico pasó por mi lado y me dijo:

-Espero que lo hayas disfrutado hermosa y la próxima vez, únete en vez de mirar-dijo rozando mi trasero-

Me sonrojé y salí del baño, las ganas de orinar se me habían ido y ahora solo tenía ganas de bajarme este maldito calentón.

Al final el hermano de Jasper no apareció por allí y nos fuimos en taxi dirección al hotel, nada más llegar nos dieron las llaves de dos habitaciones.

-Perdone, pero se confunde habíamos reservado cuatro habitaciones no dos-dije-

-Lo siento señorita pero el señor Cullen rectificó y dijo que solo necesitaban tres habitaciones, la otra llave la tiene el señor Cullen que está en su habitación

Yo me quedé estática, ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Compartiría la habitación con un desconocido y encima chico?

-Bella te prometo que lo arreglaremos-me dijo Emmett-

-No sabéis, mejor vuelvo a casa y vosotros os quedáis aquí así de camino visito a papá-dije dando media vuelta-

-Isabella Swan no te muevas de ahí-me dijo Alice-

-No pienso dormir con el hermano de Jasper y punto y no voy a dormir contigo Alice, asique decidido vuelvo a casa.

-Bella mi hermano no muerde, además si quieres podemos pedir una cama individual y así no tendrás que dormir en la misma cama que él, anda vamos-me rogó Jasper haciendo el típico puchero de Alice-

-Vale pero un solo mal rollo de su parte y me largo-dije entrando a un ascensor que iba a cerrarse-nos vemos luego si no muero al entrar en la habitación.

Cuando el ascensor se cerró empecé a escuchar sonidos extraños detrás de mí y me giré por si ocurría algo. Y nada más hacerlo vi como una chica morena le hacía una mamada a un chico que si no recuerdo mal era el mismo que se estaba tirando a la chica rubia en el aeropuerto.

-¿Te unes?-preguntó el chico antes de voltear a la chica ponerla con las manos en la pared y penetrarla de una sola estocada-te aseguro que disfrutarás como ella-dijo aumentando la velocidad-

-No gracias-contesté intentando no mirar, la humedad en mi tanga había vuelto a aparecer-

-No te hagas la estrecha, seguro te gusta y todo, además si no te has dado cuenta se ha ido la luz y tardará en volver asique diviértete un rato aunque sea tocándote-dijo mirándome con los ojos casi blancos al correrse en la chica-siéntate-me dijo-

-¿Qué?

-Que te sientes en el suelo-me ordenó-

-No-dije-

-Bien tú lo has querido-dijo tomándome en brazos y sentándome sobre él en el suelo-

-¿Qué haces?-dije nerviosa-

-Te voy a quitar el calentón-dijo subiendo mi falda-

-Para o te gol…-antes de terminar de decir la palabra sus dedos entraban y salían de mi interior de forma atropellada, sin darme a penas cuenta de mi boca empezaron a salir jadeos y moví mi cuerpo al compás de sus dedos-

-¿Sigo o paro?-dijo reduciendo la velocidad de sus dedos-

-Sigue-dije en un susurro, a la vez que sus dedos entraban con mayor velocidad en mi interior-

-¿Te gusta verdad?-dijo metiendo un tercer dedo en mi interior y bombeando más rápido-

-Sí…más rápido por favor…ah-gemí, al fondo vi como la chica se masturbaba al vernos, segundos después exploté en su mano-

-Umm sabes exquisita-dijo lamiendo sus dedos-por cierto hasta la próxima-dijo saliendo del ascensor-

Yo aún en shock por lo ocurrido me levanté del suelo del ascensor me puse bien la falda y busqué el número de mi habitación. Al encontrarlo llamé y nadie respondió, sin embargo en la habitación de al lado escuche otra vez la voz de ese chico gemir y como la voz de una chica le decía que lo quería más fuerte y rápido, yo solo tragué saliva y esperé a que mi hermano o alguien viniese en mi busca.

Como nadie aparecía por allí decidí bajar a recepción y pedir la llave de mi habitación alegando que mi compañero de habitación no estaba en ella. Nada más entrar en ella, dejé mi maleta al lado de la cama y entré a asearme un poco cerca de media hora después tocaron a mi puerta.

-Bella vamos a comer-dijo Alice dando saltitos-los demás nos esperan abajo.

-Claro vamos-dije cerrando la puerta de mi habitación-

Cuando llegamos vi a Jasper hablar con un chico de pelo cobrizo sentado a su lado, un color de pelo que había visto muchas veces hoy y que rezaba porque no fuese él.

-Ya estamos aquí chicos-dijo Alice sentándose al lado de Jasper y dejándome a mí el asiento vacío al lado del desconocido-

-Bella, quiero presentarte a mi hermano Edward-dijo señalando al chico del ascensor-

Al verlo en frente de mí con su sonrisa torcida y observándome con sus ojos verdes, las imágenes del ascensor volvieron a mi mente.

-Isabella…Swan-dije con un hilo de voz-

-Encantado-dijo guiñándome un ojo-

-Bien pues hechas las presentaciones, a comer-dijo mi hermano-

El hambre se me había pasado y solo rezaba que pasara algo para escapar de su cercanía, estaba tan distraída que no me di cuenta de que su mano estaba en mi pierna y que subía dirección a mi muslo.

Sin que se diese cuenta moví mi pierna y lo pisé, y fue en ese momento cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar.

-Lo siento-dije con una sonrisa falsa mirando en su dirección-

-Bella dijimos nada de móviles-me regañó Jasper-

-Lo siento estaba esperando una llamada urgente-me disculpé y salí a contestar-

-Dime Aitor

-Three, necesito que vayas a algún ordenador y respondas a los mensajes de los espectadores, por favor necesito las respuestas para el programa de esta noche.

-Vale no te preocupes, ahora mismo me pongo en ello.

Colgué el teléfono y cuando iba a girar para volver al comedor Edward estaba allí.

-Isabella estoy deseando de que llegue esta noche, vas a disfrutar como nunca.

-Te equivocas no vas a hacer nada, porque no me vas a tocar asique te quiero a cien metros de mi-dije intentando esquivarlo-

-Eso no decías en el ascensor cuando me gritabas que te tocase más fuerte-dijo en mi oído-

-Cállate-gruñí-

-¿Qué diría tu hermano si supiese lo ocurrido en el ascensor?

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-No solo te estoy diciendo que caerás en mi cama antes de lo que crees y que si no pones de tu parte, tú querido hermano lo sabrá-dijo riéndose-

-Maldito capullo-dije golpeándolo en la cara, dirección a un ciber-café-

-Me gusta-fue lo último que escuché antes de salir del hotel-


	4. Ayuda

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. No sé que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema (Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami Masane Amaha's King Blueexorist Nero Angelo Sparda Uzunaru999 Time Hollow fg7dragon Great Vampire-Shinso. AmaneSaphire Valkiria Thrud Usio-Amamiya Serenity Potter Moon SEREDAR Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado, CullzMonster-Jocelyn n'Annie,fati21


End file.
